


Ron-Marr

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [8]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, long-lost family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Ronan is coming to Middle-Earth





	1. Chapter 1

Ronan watched Xandarian blood flow into the pool – black like his own. It was strange how this had become his hobby, instead of the fighting and endurance sports that had defined his life from the time he could walk until he was old enough to join the military. Now, he killed Xandarians for fun, and to relax, he just watched the pool fill.

"Ronan?" Kothar walked in and dismissed the guards and priestesses. "We have found him."

"You are sure this time?"

"Yes. We have factored in every variable. If he's still alive, he could only be on one planet – an unexplored world just outside of the Nova Empire's borders."

Ronan stood and turned. "What is the name of this world?"

* * *

 

"Oh, great Arda!" Legolas yawned and stretched out the stiffness in his back and shoulders.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Thranduil asked, stirring the stew.

"Ha! Give me a decade or two and I'll own the woods!"

Thranduil smiled. "Fat chance of that happening. Few Elves ever become experts at forty."

"Who knows? I might just be a prodigy?"

"With the bow, certainly, hitting all those stationary targets. With your wilderness skills, not so much. And let's not even start discussing your studies!"

Legolas grinned sheepishly. "I admit, books aren't my strong suit," he said, packing up his bedroll.

Thranduil sighed. "No, like this." He reached over and made a slight adjustment.

"Does it have to be perfect?"

"When you're trying to kill something, does your shot have to be perfect?"

"It depends on where I'm aiming, how far away I am, and whether or not I'm using poison."

Thranduil rolled his eyes heavenward. "Elbereth! Are all young Elves like this?"

Legolas smirked. "I get your meaning, ada. 'Anything worth doing is worth doing well.' But I'm no soldier in any army."

"Yet, one day, you will be leading an army. And while my heart hopes against that day, it is nigh time I started preparing you for it. For it draws ever closer." Thranduil stared at the soup, frowning.

"Is war coming?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil turned. "We are no longer in the watchful peace. Orcs are gathering in the North in large numbers. They have been raiding and pillaging with much success."

Legolas frowned.

"That is why Elrond called me out of Greenwood."

"Wouldn't that warrant an envoy of our forces, or a discussion on paper, not just the two of us?"

Thranduil was silent.

"Ada? What's going on?"

"When I know, you will be the first to hear."


	2. Chapter 2

Thranduil and Legolas rode into Imladris in the early afternoon. At the gate, Elrond was conferring with his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, who were already mounted.

Elrohir was the first to notice them. "Ah, Legolas! You're finally here! Are you weary, or would you like to ride with us?"

Legolas looked to his father, who nodded. "Where are you headed?"

"We haven't decided yet," Elladan said. "We figured we'd merely go wherever the day takes us."

"And be back before nightfall," Elrond reminded his sons.

"Don't worry, ada! The Orcs haven't come this far south yet."

"Yet. Now go on, and enjoy yourselves."

Elrohir took the lead. "Last one to the Bruinen's a waterlogged duck!"

"No such thing!" Legolas shouted, gaining on him.

Elrond and Thranduil watched them go, smiling.

"They won't be children for much longer," Elrond said gravely.

Thranduil chuckled. "'Children'? Your sons are over two millennia old."

Elrond held Thranduil's reins as the Elvenking dismounted. "Yes, but I was more referring to the age they act."

"There, we understand each other. But you did not bring me here to discuss parenting. What has happened?"

"That is a conversation best held behind closed doors. Gontir will tend your mount."

* * *

 

"Noro or, Sulduath!" Legolas urged his horse, now at the head of the pack.

"Looks like Elrohir's the waterlogged duck!" Elladan called as he flew by on Gwilwileth.

Legolas laughed and looked over his shoulder, only to be knocked off his horse by a low-hanging branch.

Elrohir chuckled as he reined in Thorithil. "A Wood-Elf taken down by a tree…. Will wonders never cease?"

"Oh, shut your mouth…," Legolas grunted, standing. "I'm only half Silvan, they most likely see me as some sort of imposter."

"Now that, I can sympathize with."

An arrow pinned Legolas to a tree.

"What in - ?"

Elladan rode up, another arrow already nocked and drawn. "Stand back, Elrohir."

"Elladan!" the other twin gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Look at his arm."

Legolas only then became aware of a needle-like sensation in his forearm. He reached over and brushed away the dirt, gravel, and pine needles, and his hand came away sticky with blood. "Black blood." He looked up, terrified. "Please! Go get our fathers! Don't tell anyone else!"

"You go," Elladan said to Elrohir. "We both know you're the subtle one, and if this is some trick of the enemy, we also know I'm better to deal with it."

Elrohir nodded. "You're in good hands, Legolas. I'll be back as soon as I can."

As soon as Elrohir was gone, Legolas turned to Elladan. "If I turn into an Orc," he begged, "shoot me."

Elladan nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Elrond closed the door to his study and poured Thranduil a small glass of wine. "Dorwinion."

Thranduil nodded gratefully. "What's wrong?"

Elrond sighed. "I believe there may be a traitor among the Elves."

"To orcs?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"What more is there?"

"At least one Ringwraith has been seen."

Thranduil choked. "One of the Nine?"

"'The Witch King of Angmar', they call him, the chief of the Nine."

Thranduil shook his head. "What makes you think that there is a traitor?"

"I am certain of nothing yet, but the orcs have met with far too much success for an army moving across unknown terrain. We both know what that should look like, mellon."

"Yes… What do you want me to do?"

"Be wary and alert." Elrond smiled wryly. "And perhaps while you're here, you could help me sever an orc neck or two?"

Thranduil returned the smile. "I'm sure Merilwen will be able to handle the kingdom in my absence. It would my-"

Elrohir practically kicked the door down. "Legolas needs help. He asked only for you two."

* * *

 

Legolas looked up at the sound of hoofbeats. "Ada!" he cried with some relief.

Thranduil dismounted and rushed to his son. "Ai… Legolas…." He removed the arrow and motioned for him to sit.

"What am I?" Legolas asked as Thranduil bound his arm with the linen Elrond provided.

"You are peredhel."

"Then mother-"

"Is Silvan."

Legolas snatched his arm away.

"Legolas, when have I ever purposefully hurt you? No matter what I am, you are my son."

Legolas warily allowed him to continue. "And what are you?"

"I do not know. Oropher said only that he found me in the woods, with my face scarred, and that he chose to raise me as his son. He adopted me."

"You told me those scars were from fighting dragons in the North."

"That didn't happen until much later, but it's what I tell everyone. I was a fool. I didn't think you had inherited any of the traits from my true form."

"'True form'?"

Thranduil glanced up at Elladan and Elrohir.

"Boys," Elrond said, "ride back. Do not speak of this to anyone."

The twins nodded and left.

As soon as they were gone, Legolas turned back to Thranduil.

The Elvenking sighed as he finished the dressing. He closed his eyes and let all his illusions melt away before opening them.

Legolas reached out to touch his father's face, then stopped himself. "You have violet eyes."

"And hairless, blue skin with black markings. And black blood. Do you see why I keep this hidden?" Thranduil asked, reassuming his Elven form. "Even from you?"

Legolas nodded.

* * *

 

"We have reached orbit around planet JR1820," Korath reported.

Ronan stood, surveying what he could see of the world. "Land the Dark Aster on the planet's surface. And find him – by any means necessary!"


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas rubbed his arm distractedly as Thranduil paced around the room, muttering too low to hear.

"Ada?"

"Yes, Legolas?"

"Please stop."

Thranduil sighed and sat down. For a moment, he was still, then the incessant foot-tapping started.

"Ada!"

Thranduil clamped a hand over his knee, as if to still it.

Legolas groaned. "Not this again," he muttered darkly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Thranduil nodded. "We need to talk, Legolas."

"And how many times are we going to need to talk before you're satisfied?"

"Legolas-"

"I get it. You're protective. You're paranoid. This-," Legolas gestured to himself, "-changes things. I already promised you could supervise – no, regulate – my love life, so the elleth I marry can handle it! What more do you want?" With that, he stormed away.

Thranduil sighed, massaging his temples. "It's for your own good, ion-nin…. Elbereth! How does Elrond handle three?"

* * *

 

Legolas found himself in the gardens by the time his thoughts caught up with his feet. He stood simmering for a moment before lashing out, sending a good chunk of a statuette flying.

"Whoa…."

Legolas turned to see the twins.

"I've never seen strength like that," Elrohir said, examining the stone.

Legolas chuckled bitterly. "It must be my father's blood."

Elrohir stood, sharing a look with Elladan. "You look like you need an escape."

* * *

 

Thranduil knocked on Elrond's study door.

"Come in."

Thranduil nodded respectfully to the two Elves who were already there. "Glorfindel, Erestor. Elrond," he said wearily.

Elrond dismissed his captain and his chief advisor. "What's wrong?" he asked as Glorfindel closed the door behind him.

"Legolas," Thranduil sighed. "Am I doing this right? Trying to protect him?"

Elrond thought over his next words carefully. "What are you trying to protect him from?"

"Well… from those like Cuval."

Elrond nodded, remember the ill-tempered adan who had discovered Thranduil's secret, and the relief – not happiness, but relief – that had followed his death. "Then I would say that you are in the right to want to protect him. But perhaps more gently?"

"I don't want to lose him as I did my father."

"Which father?"

Thranduil responded with a look.

"Oropher's death was not your fault. And I doubt you were sent away because of something you did."

"Abandoned," Thranduil corrected. "I was abandoned."

* * *

 

"It looks abandoned," Elladan said, crouching in the bushes.

Elrohir nodded and turned to Legolas. "Usually the tavern is filled, and the farmers are bustling."

Legolas peered at the small town.

"There." Elladan pointed to one of the two streets. "I saw something move. Legolas-"

"I see it. It's still moving."

Elladan squinted. "You can see that?"

"You can't?"

Elrohir gestured for silence. After a heartbeat, he turned and whispered to Legolas. "What does it look like?"

"Decay."

"Orc," Elladan snarled.

"You've never seen an orc," Elrohir argued.

"I've heard enough from Ada to-"

An unholy scream split the air.

"Did that sound human?" Legolas asked sarcastically, another arrow already nocked.

"Legolas…, what did you do?"

"There aren't any more. Trust me."

The twins shared a look as they drew their massive broadswords. "Alright. Let's go see."

The three carefully made their way to the town streets. What they found shocked them.

"They're all dead," Elladan said, tightening his grip on his sword.

"It's like they were run through with some sort of… fire-sword…." Legolas knelt to better examine the singular wounds.

Elrohir looked around warily. "Legolas, we need to leave. One could not have done all this."

"There's no one here but us."

Elrohir ducked as green fire spat out of a nearby building, barely missing him. "Legolas! Tolo si!"

The three ran for the tree line. Halfway there, Legolas cried out and fell. Elladan dragged his brother the rest of the way, then they turned to watch.

* * *

 

Korath knelt beside the stunned humanoid and glanced at the scanner in disbelief. "This one is Kree," he told the Sakaarans. "We must take him to Ronan."

"And the other two?" the Sakaaran lieutenant asked.

Korath glanced up the hill. "Let them go."

* * *

 

"Thranduil is going to kill us," Elrohir panted, tears staining his face.

Elladan straightened. "Legolas isn't dead."

"How do you know?"

"Because they didn't carry away those they had killed."

Elrohir stood and watched the strange beings as they carried Legolas away from the town.

The two brothers shared a look.


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas woke in a rather comfortable bed. He tried to sit up, and gasped at the sudden pain in his lower back.

"It would be better for you to remain still for now," said a deep voice in the corner – not unlike his father's. "The pain will soon pass."

"Where am I?"

"The Dark Aster. My home, and my exile." The owner of the voice moved into the light, revealing violet eyes and blue skin set against dark shadows and heavy black markings. "I am Ron-An, a General in the Grand Army of the Kree. They call me the Accuser."

"Kree?" Legolas asked, trying to keep the attention off himself.

"Kree. Like you."

Legolas laughed. "I don't think so."

"Of course. You would not know what you are. They would have kept it from you." Ronan's eyes flickered to the giant war hammer leaning against the wall. "I should punish them."

"Punish who for what? Your exile?"

"No. My exile is of my own making. Yours, however…."

Legolas fidgeted in the silence. "Do you talk like this with all your captives?"

"You are not my captive."

"Then when will I be able to return to my people?"

"Your people are the Kree."

"The people who raised me, then."

"I do not see them here."

"They are coming. My father will not rest until I am safe."

"You are safe. And I doubt he is your father. What similarities are there?"

"All those that count for something," Legolas said, suddenly realizing how Ronan looked familiar. He wisely chose to keep silent.

Ronan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I did not expect you to object so strongly to returning home."

"This is my home. I was born and raised here. I have friends here – family."

"But we are Kree – brothers."

"I am not your brother."

Ronan's expression turned strange – a mixture of shock, confusion, and rage. "Then who are you?"

Legolas turned away. "I'm thirsty."

Ronan was silent for a time. "Kothar, bring our guest water," he said loudly.

"Yes, Master Ronan," echoed around the room.

"I can see you will take much more convincing," Ronan said to Legolas. "I am both proud and disappointed. Feel free to wander around the Aster when you are well. Kothar, my captain, will tend to your needs himself. Unfortunately, there are other things I must do." Ronan paused at the door. "And you needn't keep up any masks or illusions here. No one will dare ridicule you."

He left Legolas pondering his next move.


	6. Chapter 6

Thranduil was beside himself with rage and worry as he rode out with Elrond and the twins. The Lord of Imladris had noticed his friend's blazing amethyst eyes and had stepped in before he could've taken his emotions out on the nearest, unlucky Elf.

"We trailed them to their… camp," Elrohir was saying. "I've never seen anything like it."

"We're nearly there." Elladan dismounted and ground-tied his mount. "We should continue on foot."

The four pushed through the woods, soon reaching the black, behemothic structure.

"It's about a league long," Elrohir reported.

Thranduil pressed a hand to his temple.

"Mellon?" Elrond asked.

"It looks familiar."

"It is perhaps reminiscent of the palaces in Angmar, but not by much."

Thranduil shook his head.

Elrohir frowned thoughtfully. "How old were you when Oropher found you?"

"Three – maybe four – years old."

Elrond shared a look with his sons. "Do you remember if it is friend or foe?"

"I don't. Why did you ask, Elrondion?"

Elrohir shrugged. "They seemed to be looking for someone, and Legolas has your blood."

"I see…. I know how to get their attention."

"Does this involve-"

Elrond's protest died as Thranduil simply walked into the open. "I would speak with the commander of this vessel!"

"Who is he talking to?" Elladan asked.

Elrond shook his head.

Soon enough, a being walked out, holding a giant hammer.

Elrond sucked in a breath.

"What is it?"

"Just watch."

"Who are you?" the being demanded, stopping a few feet from Thranduil.

"I don't answer any questions until you return my son to me."

"He is not your son."

"Oh, then he's yours? I was there when he was born, cretin."

"Watch your tone! You speak to the Grand Accuser of the Kree Empire."

Thranduil laughed. "Don't make a fool of yourself. I want my son back. Now."

Ronan held his hammer horizontally, blocking the way. "You will have to fight me for him. I have come too far, been searching too long, to just give him up, thief!"

"Master!"

Thranduil looked over Ronan's shoulder to see Korath and Legolas watching from nearby. "Ion-nin. Come now, if they will let you."

"Actually, Ada…," Legolas said, "I think the two of you should listen to what Korath has to say, first."

"Legolas…."

"What is it, Korath?" Ronan demanded.

Korath clutched the scanner. "That one is also Kree."

In the bushes, the twins gasped, suddenly seeing the resemblance.

Ronan seemed to take a second look. Then he reached out and put a hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "Ron-Marr?"

Thranduil flinched as if struck, and batted the hand away. "Come, Legolas, we're leaving."

Legolas hesitantly walked over.

"Wait, brother – you must understand-"

"I understand perfectly!" Thranduil snapped. "I understand that I was abandoned here! That you can't just come three millennia later and act as if all is well! And you need to understand that this is my home and family! And you definitely need to understand that kidnapping my son is not going to endear you to me in the least!" He put an arm around Legolas' shoulders and led him away. "You have three days to leave this world, Accuser!"


	7. Chapter 7

"That was unfair, father."

Thranduil shook his head. "No. Unfair is being left to wonder every night why your family could give you up."

Legolas bit his lip and sat down on his bed. "What if they had no say in the matter?"

"Whatever Ronan told you is most likely a lie."

"Ronan didn't tell me anything. He thought I was you, so he assumed I knew."

"He expected you to go 'home' with him, didn't he?"

"Yes."

Thranduil clenched his fists. "I have responsibilities. I have a kingdom to run. I have you and your mother. These come first."

Legolas sighed and sprawled over the covers. "I wish I had a brother."

"What makes you think-"

"Oh, it's obvious you two are twins."

Thranduil shook his head.

"You don't even want to know what he's been doing all this time? I wonder if I have any cousins…. Is he your only sibling?"

"Legolas, enough."

"Just give him a chance!" Legolas leapt to his feet.

"No."

"Why not?"

Thranduil's silence stretched into the awkward.

"Alright then." Legolas grabbed his saddle and headed for the stables.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm twenty years old, and I'm going to see my uncle, before he 'leaves this world' – whatever that means to the Kree."

"Legolas!"

Legolas turned. "Let me go, or come with me. I for one am curious about the people we come from."

Thranduil shook his head.

"Fine, then, I'll go alone."

"No."

"I'm going, father. Whether you will or no."

"I meant no, you won't be going alone," Thranduil said grudgingly.

Legolas grinned. "Well, come on then, father!" He turned and ran straight into another Elf in his exuberance. "Oh, my apologies, Gontir!"

Gontir merely nodded and went on his way.

* * *

 

Ronan sat meditating in his quarters when Korath walked in. He pinned the cyborg against the wall. "You were warned not to disturb me."

"The Kree," Korath wheezed.

"What?" Ronan dropped his lieutenant.

"The Kree have returned – your brother and his son."

"Where are they?"

"I asked them to wait on the bridge."

Ronan rushed to the causeway, ignoring his throne. He moved to embrace his twin.

Thranduil held up a hand, effectively stopping him. "You get one chance – and only one. Don't waste it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsyk, I completely made up pretty much everything regarding Kree culture here.

 

 

 

For one like himself, Ronan was ecstatic. Things were not as he had hoped, but they were infinitely better than what he had first received.

On his part, Legolas eagerly absorbed everything Ronan told or showed him. The only low points of his days aboard the Dark Aster were the constant arguments – always started and sustained by his father.

Thranduil stubbornly refused to be impressed, even though Ronan did not throw away his chance by any means. The closest he ever let himself get to his twin was cold civility, and that only for Legolas' sake.

Dinners were a horrendous family affair.

"This is halupsh," Ronan said as they were served. "It is a delicacy on Kree."

"Marvelous." Legolas chewed thoughtfully. "It's somewhat reminiscent of boar."

"It's made of karra berries and the rarest of olanth spices, kneaded with caulca flour into slow-roasted varsin breast, and garnished with the edible yellow flowers and blue vines of the taleo plant. Truly, a feast fit for the emperor's table! Though you should be careful of taleo thorns. They can be eaten, but they are very sharp." Ronan turned to Thranduil. "What do you think, brother?"

Thranduil chewed slowly, then swallowed. "I'm not too sure of it," he said icily.

Ronan's face fell. "It used to be your favorite. Mother said you would eat the karra berries out of the pan as she cooked."

"And where is she now?"

"She died-"

"Well, tastes change over the years." Thranduil sipped at his drink. "Maybe if you had come a little earlier, you would have found me more to your liking."

"That's not-" Ronan shook his head. "Believe me, I wanted to come, but I couldn't. The Kree empire has been at war for the past two millennia."

"And before that?"

"Before that, I was busy climbing the ranks-"

"Wonderful. While you were playing your games, I was here – a stranger in a strange land."

"That's an exaggeration," Legolas mumbled, too low for anyone to hear.

"I am sorry," Ronan said.

"Are you?" Thranduil demanded. "Are you really? Your soldiers told me of your deeds. You are evil!"

At that, Legolas silently got up and left.

"And yet, I gave you a chance. I even let you near my son."

Ronan scowled. "Are you always like this, brother? I know you were raised as a prince – and that is far better than my lot. But I am sorry you did not have your blood-family with you. I am sorry that I was not there with you. I spent my entire life trying to find you-"

Thranduil held up a hand. "Except… when you were killing innocents and climbing ranks." He rose, bowed, and turned on his heel and left.

"You're right," Ronan called after him. "You did give me a chance. Why are you so determined that I fail it?"

Thranduil either ignored him or simply didn't hear.

* * *

 

Legolas sat on the Dark Aster's hull, looking up at the stars.

"Which one were you born under?" Ronan asked, sitting down beside him.

Legolas shrugged. "I suppose that one." He pointed to a large, red star. "Borgil. It always swings high eastward in the autumn."

Ronan seemed surprised. "That is Yala. Our sun."

"Sun?"

"Yes. Every star you see is a sun to another world."

"There must be many worlds, then."

"Too many to count."

"Have you been to them all?"

"Not all." Ronan glanced around the sky before pointing to Remmirath, the Netted Stars, which hung opposite the sky from Borgil. "See the three large ones? They are the three suns of Xandar, which we call An, Marr, and Kelor."

Legolas frowned thoughtfully. "An and Marr…."

Ronan nodded. "In Kree culture, the child is named after the star under which it is born. Sons are given the father's clan name, daughters the mother's. So you would be Ron-Yala."

"Ron-Yala…. It almost sounds like Royale. But didn't you say that it was the Xandarians who killed my grandfather and his father?"

"Yes. The war was going on long before it was declared official." Ronan was silent for a time. "Why does your father hate me?"

"I don't think he hates you. Mother said that after the Last Alliance, he just… stopped enjoying being around people – of any race. He's alright with me, and he loves mother dearly, but other than the house of Elrond, he doesn't much like company. Part of that is no doubt due to him being Kree."

"Does he blame me for it?"

"The war changed him. He had to watch his adopted father die, right in front of him. Maybe if you had come earlier, that wouldn't have happened." Legolas sighed. "My father is complicated. That's all the insight I can give you. Sometimes, I wonder if he is alike to those 'automatons' you told me about: devoid of all emotion. Then I remember that he does get angry, so at least he feels something. I think it would be much worse if he truly felt nothing, yes?"

Ronan nodded slowly. "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was the last straw for Legolas. He walked in for breakfast to find Thranduil already at it, as Ronan grew quieter and quieter, and in a sense, darker and darker.

"I'm beginning to see why you didn't come before! You had to work up the courage to face your deeds in front of me, yes? Coward!"

Ronan's eyes flashed dangerously. "No one – in the past twenty-eight hundred years – who has dared call me a coward has lived. I make an exception for you, my brother. Be grateful for it."

Thranduil laughed humorlessly. "So now we come to it: your true nature revealed to me."

"Enough," Legolas said from the doorway.

"What my son thinks is worth giving you a second chance is beyond me. You are-"

"Enough!" Legolas' shout reverberated throughout the halls.

Ronan and Thranduil looked up in shock.

"I cannot take it anymore. Father, you are acting like an orc. Only they would be so cruel to their brethren."

"He is not my brother!"

"You don't mean that."

"Why are you taking his side? I am your father!"

"Why are you making me choose?" Legolas shook his head. "I just want the arguing to stop. Family doesn't act like this – family doesn't tear each other down. And you can argue all day over the definition of family, but it doesn't change the fact that we share blood. That has to count for something."

Thranduil and Ronan shared a look.

"I'm going to get some air. You two need to settle this. Try to do it before I return." Legolas turned to leave, but Thranduil's voice stopped him.

"Elrond was right. You are no longer a child, ion-nin."

Legolas shook his head in acknowledgement then continued on his way.

* * *

 

Legolas waded through the brush, taking comfort in the murmuring of the trees.

A twig snapped, and he was instantly alert, walking quickly and cautiously to the source. He pushed aside a branch and found himself face to face with Elrond's stablemaster.

"Gontir?"

Panic flitted across the other Elf's features, and he tightened his grip on the pack he carried.

"What brings you here?"

The pack connected with the prince's head with a sharp crack, and Legolas slumped to the ground, unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

"Any luck?" Elrohir asked, meeting back with his twin.

Elladan shook his head. "The animals know to avoid us. We've been hunting here too long."

"If only hunting were as easy as fishing in the summer…."

"We could move farther North."

"No, Elladan, you heard father's warning."

"It's not as if we would go beyond the…."

"Kree vessel?" Elrohir offered.

Elladan nodded. "Well?"

Elrohir fingered his bow indecisively.

"The rabbits and fowl should have returned by now. It will be easy pickings."

Elrohir glanced up at the sky, gauging how much daylight was left. "Alright, but we can't stay very long."

"Then let's start!" Elladan raced off.

Elrohir grinned and ran after his brother, very quickly overtaking him. Suddenly, he skidded to a halt as his Elven eyes found a strange detail.

Elladan crashed into his twin. "What is it?"

Elrohir gestured to a nearby stone. "Black blood. Just a drop – I nearly missed it."

"We need to warn father if the orcs have come this far south."

"No, there were no orcs here. A horse," Elrohir pointed across the clearing, then closer to them. "And two Elves."

"How do you know -?"

"Because these tracks aren't more than ten hours old, putting them in broad daylight. Also, father said that orcs travel heavily armored, that means very heavy boots. These were light, something more like a Wood-Elf would wear."

A look of understanding dawned on Elladan's features.

* * *

 

Thranduil glared stubbornly at Ronan's back from his seat on the dais, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Sir!" a Sakaaran called to Ronan. "There are two beings outside calling for 'King Thranduil'."

Ronan glanced at his brother. "On screen."

The security feed showed Elladan and Elrohir, who were growing increasingly impatient.

"Do you know them?"

Thranduil nodded. "They're the sons of the lord of a nearby city. Legolas may have sent them."

"Bring them," Ronan ordered the Sakaaran.

None too soon, the twins arrived on the bridge.

"Finally!" Elladan shouted.

Elrohir elbowed his brother in the ribs. "Legolas has been taken."

"Taken?" Thranduil leapt to his feet. "You are certain?"

Elrohir nodded.

"By whom?"

"We're not sure. Another Elf, for certain. We found the tracks in a clearing, along with a very small amount of blood."

"Korath!" Ronan bellowed. "Start scanning for a halfblood. The genetic signature shouldn't deviate very far from those on Terra's moon."

"He's my son," Thranduil hissed. "I will find him."

Ronan shook his head. "I can do it more quickly. Let me prove myself to you by bringing back your son."

"Or… you two could stop wasting time and work together," Elrohir suggested.

Ronan and Thranduil shared a guilty look.

Elladan took a step forward. "We'll go with you."

Thranduil shook his head. "How long have they been gone?"

"Since morning. And the kidnapper had a horse."

"Then you'll just slow us down."

The twins shared a look of amazement. "How fast can you run?"

"We're about to find out."

"We should take a Necrocrafter," Ronan said.

"There's no need to cause a panic."

"In that case, you should take this." Elrohir held his bow and quiver out to Ronan. "With orcs about, your appearance won't attract as much attention as your weapons. They are quite memorable."

Ronan set aside his war hammer and took the bow, testing its draw. "Thank you," he said, slipping the quiver over his torso.

"Will the two of you be going alone?" Korath clarified.

Ronan nodded.

"Then you'll need this." Korath handed his general the scanner. "The model is locked. You should have no difficulty tracking him."

Thranduil turned to the twins. "Tell your father what has happened. He should be prepared to treat any wounds that may occur. If we have not returned by the third sunrise, Korath will lead him to us."

Elrohir nodded. "Godspeed."

"Open the doors!" Korath shouted.

Thranduil and Ronan shared a look. Then they sped away, faster than the arrow flies from the string.


	11. Chapter 11

When Legolas came to, he was in a cave, and the last few hours of daylight shone on the foothills he could see below. He quickly moved to untie himself, but the knots were fast, and it seemed the cave had been cleared of all sharp objects.

"Here."

Legolas startled and turned around to see Gontir holding out a bowl of stew.

The other Elf sat beside him. "I do apologize, ernil-nin," he said, sounding like he meant it. "You will not be able to escape. Now eat. You'll need your strength for the days to come. It's not poisoned."

Legolas took the bowl with a grateful nod. "What do you mean? 'The days to come'?"

"I cannot have you reporting me to your elders, now, can I? But neither do I have the strength to kill you myself."

"You're… betraying your people? Hasn't Lord Elrond treated you fairly?"

"More than fairly."

"Then why?"

"I have my reasons. Eat!"

Legolas pushed away the food. "You're only fattening me up for the orcs. I'd rather be a tough and stringy meal."

"All I must do is let them know who you are, and they won't dare kill you!"

"Not yet. But after my father has negotiated my release in exchange for the kingdom? No doubt, the orcs' idea of release is that of the spirit."

"I am trying to help you!" Gontir's hand fell on the knife at his belt as he leapt to his feet.

"No. You are trying to help yourself. You don't want any of the deaths on your head. But you are the traitor, and they will haunt you – even after Udun finds you."

Gontir snatched away the meal. "Very well," he snarled. "I can see you're determined to refuse my hospitalit-" The word died on his tongue as an arrow shattered the bowl.

Thranduil and Ronan stood at the cave entrance. The Accuser already had an arrow nocked and drawn, and the Elvenking's sword reflected his seemingly glowing amethyst eyes.

Gontir hauled Legolas to his feet by his hair and used him as a shield, pressing his knife to his throat.

"Drop the blade," Ronan growled.

Gontir shook his head. "Put down the bow. And your sword, aran-nin."

"I can't do that, not until I have my son." Thranduil glanced at Legolas, then back to Gontir. "I am curious what you were promised for your treachery. I'm sure we could work out some arrangement."

"You think me a fool? You would never do such a thing!"

"Not even for the life of my child?"

"You would find some way to cross me."

"Perhaps."

"I grow tired of negotiating," Ronan muttered.

"Any way you kill him, he takes Legolas with him," Thranduil snapped. "You haven't yet satisfied my curiosity, Gontir. Indulge a young Elf."

Gontir gave a fond smile. "My father was a sailor of Balar. He taught me to sense changing winds." The smile vanished. "I would rather be branded a traitor than watch my loved ones die before my eyes! AGAIN!" He wrenched Legolas' neck in his pain and anger, and the prince felt something tear on his scalp, and something sticky leech out of it.

"What makes you think they will be spared? The orcs do not honor contracts."

"It's a better garuntee than had I not reached out to them. The orcs will come! They will overrun these lands, and they will take from us our wives, our mothers,… our children!" Gontir turned to his prisoner, then paused at the sight of his black blood. "What?"

Ronan's bow twanged.

Legolas screamed and doubled over his wounded thigh, tearing himself out of Gontir's grip.

And Thranduil darted forward and ran the traitor through.


	12. Chapter 12

"We should bury him," Legolas said as his father cut his bonds.

Thranduil nodded. "Let me examine your head and neck."

"It's just a scratch and some soreness."

"Legolas-"

"You can bind my leg if it will make you feel better, Ada, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Alright."

Legolas grunted as Thranduil felt around the edges of the wound.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No."

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "It's pierced deep, and the tip is barbed. I'll have to break off the shaft."

Legolas frowned. "And… the head?"

"I can leave it there, and you'll be in excruciating pain all your life – with a permanent bruise and permanent limp, if you're not bedridden-"

"Ada, you're… somewhat scaring me."

Thranduil sighed. "That's because the other option is…. Well, for me as your father, it's…. We'd have to cut the barb out."

"I can do that if you'd rather not," Ronan said from the entrance. "I checked the area. There are no signs of enemies nearby. It appears he was only stopping for the night."

Thranduil's face bore an unreadable expression.

"I meant it about his leg. I have medical training."

"I think I'd rather do it."

Ronan nodded thoughtfully. "You realize I saved his life?"

"You shot him in the leg!" Thranduil closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. "You… shot MY son, full-knowing."

"Yet, if the ends and the means are both noble-"

"No. Nothing is going to justify you hurting my family."

"He is my family, too."

"No! You gave up that right!"

"Stop." Legolas looked up from holding his head in his hands. "Let's just take care of my leg. Let Ronan do it, Father. And then, I'm going to take the horse, and I'm going to go get more firewood." He silenced Thranduil's protest with a sharp gesture. "While I do that, you two are going to talk to eachother – and more importantly, you're going to listen to eachother. Because I guarantee that it will hurt me more if you keep arguing, than it will hurt you if you actually listen to what the other person has to say."


	13. Chapter 13

Thranduil watched Legolas disappear into the trees, then he turned to Ronan. "Are we going to do as he asked?"

"I think it would be wise." Ronan sat cross-legged on the floor, looking up expectedly.

Thranduil shook his head. "After you."

"You will listen? And not interrupt?"

"I'll try."

Ronan nodded. "That is all I can ask."

* * *

 

"Our father, Ron-Roh, came from a long line of Kree nobles: great warriors. Some would call them dutiful, others ruthless – evil.

"Mother was a Celestial, m'Krana. Celestials are the oldest beings in the universe, and they are not flesh-and-blood as we are, though they can take any form they choose. Mother crafted her body in likeness to the Kree, but immortal.

"The Kree are a long-lived race, but if it were not for mother's blood, we would be old men.

"We were born on a warship orbiting Xandar. The war had been going on for some time in the form of small skirmishes both sides denied any knowledge of, and many lives had been lost, but it was not yet open war. As such, we were caught unprepared when a portion of the Xandarian fleet attacked us. Mother rushed us to the safepods, but they were only designed to fit one life-form each. We assumed yours was knocked off trajectory by debris, or a stray blast. Mother's was also hit, and though she was wounded badly, it managed to keep on course.

"When she formed her body, she did not make it to heal any physical wounds in any different way than you or I. As such, after a couple of years of excruciating pain, she finally succumbed to her wounds. It… is my personal belief that she watches over us still, but is incapable of reassuming physical form.

"When she was gone, I found my way off the barren moon we had landed on. I focused on finding you, my twin, of whom mother often spoke. The quickest way was the military. Once I had obtained a high enough rank, I would have my own ship and all the other resources I needed to find you, and no one would question what I used those resources for.

"I did not count on the war, though I was grateful for the chance it offered to avenge or father and grandfather, who died in the attack we escaped from. I still am grateful for it. Second to finding you, that has been my life's goal."

* * *

 

"It is your turn, now."

Thranduil shrugged. "There's not much to tell. I was found in the woods, raised as a prince, taught magic to protect myself. I fought at the end of the Age. I lost many friends as well as father, though I found a brother in Elrond."

"There must be more," Ronan insisted. "I was honest with you."

Thranduil took a deep breath. "Very well…. I have spent all of my life wondering why no one came. Why my family could just leave me in a land I did not belong in. Then you showed, and I was angry! I didn't understand until just now – if you were alive, how could you have waited so long, until I had accepted that you were either dead or didn't care. That it was most likely something I had done that made my family send me away. Until I had given up all hope. And then, I started remembering, and I grew even angrier, because I knew how close we once were. And if you are my twin and my friend, why didn't you come sooner? Look harder? I…." He shook his head and trailed off into silence.

Ronan was quiet for a time, then he very quietly spoke. "And do you understand now? Can you… forgive your family? Forgive me?"

For a moment, Thranduil seemed at a loss for words, then he embraced his twin. "Yes," he whispered. "yes. And can you forgive me?"

"Yes."

The two moved away, and Ronan awkwardly stuck out his hand to shake.

There were no tears, nor any large expression of emotion after that first embrace, not for the likes of them – not for Ron-An and Ron-Marr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand.... Ronan's backstory here is also completely made up.


	14. Chapter 14

Legolas and Thranduil watched as the Dark Aster disappeared into the sky.

"Well, this past month was quite enjoyable," the younger commented.

Thranduil smiled.

"I'm glad the two of you were able to make amends."

"As am I."

"Do you think he will return?"

"He said he hoped to."

Legolas was quiet for a moment. "I've been thinking."

"Never a good sign."

"You're much more comfortable with… well, yourself, so in the long-upheld traditions of the Sindar Elves-"

"Not this again…."

"You need a new name! I was thinking Luinrandir."

"I have enough names, thank you." Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "And for the love of Elbereth, 'the blue wanderer'?"

Legolas grinned. "I was more thinking 'the blue roamer', but yes. And you only have five names, Ada, not counting Ron-Marr among them. 'Thranduil Celebmir Orodlos Lasdaer Oropherion'. What's the harm in having one more?"

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "Come, Legolas, Elrond is waiting for me. I have orcs to kill." He shepherded his son back to the forest, then paused at the treeline and brought his thumb and first two fingers to his temple in the Kree salute.

* * *

 

In the privacy of his quarters, Ronan returned the salute, before turning off the monitor. He had just settled into his meditation when an urgent rapping sounded on his door. "What is it now, Kothar?"

"We have been ordered back to the Kree homeworld. The emperor has signed a peace treaty with Nova Prime. Do we obey?"

Ronan snarled and lashed out at a nearby vase, shattering it.

"Master?"

"Set course for Sanctuary. Let us see if the Mad Titan is in a bargaining mood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil's three epesse are my own and they mean respectively "Silver Gem" "Mountain Snow" "Great Leaf".


End file.
